


Shield

by moosewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosewinchester/pseuds/moosewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem for Dean and his Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

Keep your faith and carry on  
His wings will be your shield  
Love will conquer all  
On the angel's battlefield.


End file.
